


Shot Trough The Heart

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto ist gezwungen, auf Jack zu schießen und ihn zu töten. Und sie haben beide mit den Konsequenzen umzugehen. Oder eben nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Trough The Heart

Titel: Shot through the heart

Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2010)

Fandom: Torchwood

Episode: Staffel 2, zwischen 2.1. KKBB und 2.3 To the last Man

Wörter: ~ 3670

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Team

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating:  A/U, pg12, slash, oneshot

Beta: T‘Len

Archiv: ja

 

 

Summe: Ianto ist gezwungen, auf Jack zu schießen. Und sie haben beide mit den Konsequenzen umzugehen. Oder eben nicht.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. _Oder_ _um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true._

 

 

Oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

 

Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

 

(Bon Jovi – You give love a bad name)

 

 

 

„Es ist gut, Schatz, du kannst jetzt loslassen. Sieh‘ mich an. Komm’ schon Ianto, sieh‘ mich an und gib mir die Waffe.”

 

Er blinzelte, sah zu Gwen auf. Sie lächelte dieses breite Lächeln, dass ihre Zahnlücke voll sehen ließ – ihre Augen rund und weit - wie sie es tat, wenn sie versuchte, jemand zu beruhigen, ohne dabei zu zeigen, dass sie selbst alles andere als ruhig war. Warum kniete sie neben ihm? Er schüttelte ihre Hände ab, die seine Schultern griffen; spürte einen Anflug von Ärger über ihre unerwünschte Berührung. Konnte sie nicht jemand anderen bemuttern…

 

„Ianto, du kannst…“

 

„Lass‘ Teaboy los, Gwen, du verpasst ihm ja noch ein Schütteltrauma.“

 

Owens sarkastische Stimme schnitt ihre Worte ab und gleich darauf ersetzte das Gesicht des Arztes Gwens, als er sie unsanft zur Seite schob.

 

Ianto blinzelte erneut – dieses Mal nicht in Verwirrung, sondern weil Owen ihm mit seiner Taschenlampe in die Augen leuchtete – und öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was zum Teufel los war.

 

„Sei‘ einen Moment still oder ich überlasse dich wieder PC Coopers Schockbehandlungsmethoden“, sagte Owen beiläufig.

 

Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände; auf die Waffe, die er noch immer so fest umklammert hielt, dass die Knöchel hell aus der Haut seines Handrückens hervortraten.

 

Owens Hände erschienen in seinem Blickfeld und die Finger des Arztes lösten seine aus ihrem Klammergriff um die Waffe, mit einer Sanftheit die im Widerspruch zu seinem zynischen Wesen stand.

 

„Okay“, sagte Owen. „Ich denke du hast einen leichten Schock, nichts was Anlass zur Sorge gibt, und ich würde dich trotzdem lieber gleich nach Hause schicken. Aber der Boss scheint es zu bevorzugen, dass du da bist, wenn er zurückkommt, deshalb versuche ich es gar nicht erst. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du viel Ruhe bekommst, wenn ich dich danach ins Bett schicke…“

 

„Was ist mit Jack?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Alles, mit dem sein Bewusstsein aufkam war… Nichts. Blankes, schwarzes Nichts. Er versuchte um Owen herum zu sehen, doch der Arzt hob wieder seine Taschenlampe.

 

„Du weißt nicht mehr, was passiert ist?“, fragte Owen, die Augenbrauen bis an den Haaransatz hochgezogen.

 

„Ich…“ Ianto verstummte unsicher. „Nicht wirklich“, murmelte er.

 

„Okay.“ Owen setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen. Er sicherte die Waffe, die er Ianto abgenommen hatte und reichte sie an Gwen weiter, die hinter ihm stehend wartete. Dann steckte er seine Taschenlampe ein.

 

„Jack ist noch nicht aufgewacht“, sagte Gwen nervös. „Er sollte inzwischen wieder wach sein, oder? Und was ist mit Ianto?“

 

„Was fragst du mich?“, schnappte Owen zurück. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Experte für Jacks Version des Auferstehungsmythos. Musst du dich nicht um deinen Kumpel Andy kümmern und uns seine übereifrigen Kollegen vom Hals halten? Überlass Teaboy einem Profi.“

 

„Damit meinst du dich?“, schnappte Gwen zurück. „Ich habe Andy zurück zur Station geschickt, und ihm gesagt, dass es ein Fehlalarm war. Tosh überwacht vom Hub aus die Notruflinien, aber wir sind hier ziemlich abgeschirmt.“

 

Gwen gab sich alle Mühe, so zu klingen, als hätte sie alles im Griff – die Reibereien, die seit Jacks Rückkehr aufflackerten, waren noch nicht beigelegt und sie war ständig dabei sich zu beweisen.

 

_Jack… richtig. Jack hatte ihm befohlen, zu schießen. Jack war getroffen worden. Jack war tot._

Ianto nutzte aus, dass Owen von Gwen abgelenkt wurde und stand auf. Rein mechanisch wischte er an seinen Hosenbeinen; abwesend feststellend, dass ihm Torchwood eine weitere Hose schuldete und dass er sich wirklich nicht von Jack dazu hatte überreden lassen sollen, im Anzug zu gehen.

 

Seine Knie waren ein wenig weich, doch Ianto schob das darauf, dass er auf dem harten Boden gekniet hatte. Er sah Jack auf dem Boden liegen, neben oder halb auf etwas, das wie ein geplatzter Sack voll grünem Schleim aussah. Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, kniete er sich neben Jack und wischte etwas von dem Glibber von seinem Gesicht, bevor er an Jacks Hals nach dem Puls tastete. Da war nichts, nur kalte Haut.

 

Jack war über und über mit dem grünen Zeug bedeckt, aber darunter war Blut auf seinem Hemd. Sehr viel Blut und im Zentrum davon befand sich unmissverständlich ein Einschlussloch. Da war eine Schusswunde in Jacks linker Brust. _Und die Kugel stammte aus seiner Waffe._

 

Bevor er mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, schnappte Jack nach Luft und einer seiner Arme prallte gegen Iantos Oberarm, als er mit heftigem Schaudern ins Leben zurückkam.

Ianto fing seine Hände ein und presste sie zurück an Jacks Seite, lehnte sich über ihn und sprach direkt in das Ohr des älteren Mannes. „Es ist okay, Jack. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist sicher, es ist vorbei.“

 

Blaue Augen starrten einen langen Moment orientierungslos zu ihm hoch, bevor Jack ein paar Mal hastig blinzelte und dann nach ihm griff, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Ianto ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass etwas Weiches, Klebriges in sein Hemd sickerte und dass Jacks Griff um seinen Nacken etwas zu fest war. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Hals und spürte seinen Puls, hastig, beinahe flatternd, wo er noch Minuten zuvor nichts gespürt hatte.

 

Nach einigen Momenten küsste Jack ihn auf die Stirn und ließ ihn los. Ianto richtete sich auf und Jack musterte ihn. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er.

 

„Mir fehlt nichts.“

 

„Gut.“ Jack sprang auf und schnitt eine Grimasse, als seine Schuhe auf dem glitschigen Untergrund schlidderten und er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er hielt Ianto die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. „Uh, ich hasse es, wenn sie explodieren bevor wir sie eingewickelt haben.“

 

„Jack…“, begann Ianto, doch Gwens Ankunft – sie schlidderte ebenfalls, kollidierte mit ihm und stieß ihn fast zurück auf den Boden, bevor sie Jack um den Hals fiel – ließ ihn seine Frage danach, was eigentlich genau passiert war, auf später verschieben. Da war immer noch ein beunruhigender Mangel an Details in seinen Erinnerungen.

 

„Ich… hole dann schon mal unsere Sachen aus dem SUV“, murmelte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging in Richtung des Wagens, wo Owen bereits im Kofferraum herumwühlte und genüsslich systematisch Iantos Ordnung durcheinander brachte.

 

Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihm Jack über Gwens Schulter hinweg nachdenklich hinterher sah.

 

 

###

 

 

Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, als sie die letzten Spuren beseitigt hatten und Ianto mit Owens Hilfe die Absperrung, die sie am Anfang der Gasse errichtet hatten, abbaute. Als sie zum SUV zurückkehrten, konnte Ianto hören, dass Jack über das Intercom mit Tosh sprach und ihr sagte, sie könne nach Hause gehen.

 

Wenig später saßen sie alle im Wagen und Jack schlug seinen üblichen halsbrecherischen Fahrstil an. Ianto lehnte den Kopf gegen das Seitenfenster und sah nach draußen, auf die Lichter, die zu Schlieren verschwammen, bis er die Augen schließen musste, damit ihm nicht übel wurde.

 

Owen, der neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz saß – Gwen hat den Beifahrersitz beansprucht und redete nonstop, obwohl nicht sicher war, ob ihr überhaupt irgendjemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte - war ungewöhnlich still, aber vielleicht war er auch nur müde. Ianto spürte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Blick auf sich.

 

Langsam setzte er das Puzzle in seinen Gedanken zusammen.

 

_...es war das Fünfte dieser grünen Dinger gewesen, dass der Rift innerhalb von zwei Tagen ausgespuckt hatte. Jack beschrieb es als eine Art Pflanze mit einem primitiven Bewusstsein und der Möglichkeit, sich fortzubewegen. Sie hatten noch keinen Namen dafür… auch wenn sie Ianto mit ihrer von zahllosen Nesseln besetzten Oberfläche an überdimensionale Brennnesseln erinnerten. Und genau wie bei irdischen Brennnesseln, waren diese Nesseln mit Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Doch statt unangenehmen Juckreiz und - im schlimmsten Fall - roten Quaddeln, verursachte diese Flüssigkeit großflächige Verätzungen, wo sie mit bloßer Haut in Berührung kamen. Tosh hatte das bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dieser Lebensform zu ihrem Leidwesen heraus gefunden, als sie damit in Berührung kam – deshalb hatte Jack sie auch im Hub gelassen und Ianto hatte ihn, Owen und Gwen an ihrer Stelle begleitet. Glücklicherweise  verlor das Zeug seine Wirkung, wenn es länger als ein paar Minuten Sauerstoff ausgesetzt war..._

_...es war dumm gewesen, auf etwas zu schießen, dass nicht mehr als ein flüssigkeitsgefüllter Schlauch war und platzte wie ein Ballon auf einem Kindergeburtstag, wenn man es mit etwas Scharfkantigem piekte..._

_Es hatte… direkt auf Gwen zugehalten, die zurückgewichen war und dabei nicht bemerkte, dass sie sich in eine Ecke manövriert hatte. Und Jack tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel – er packte das Ding um die Mitte und zog es einige Schritte rückwärts, ohne darauf zu achten, dass seine Hände verätzt wurden._

_Gwen war… er wusste nicht mehr, was Gwen getan hatte, aber das nächste was er gesehen hatte, waren eine Art von Ranken, die plötzlich aus dem Ding kamen und sich um Jack wickelten. Vielleicht ein primitiver Schutzinstinkt. Vielleicht versuchte es aber auch, Jack zu essen._

_Er erinnerte sich an Jacks Stimme im Interkom, heiser und rau mit unterdrücktem Schmerz, als sich die Flüssigkeit, die die Pflanze absonderte, durch seine Kleidung und dann seine Haut fraß. Er konnte sich nicht von ihr lösen und er kam auch nicht an seine Waffe. Also tat er das einzig andere, was er tun konnte und befahl Ianto, der am nächsten stand, auf die Pflanze zu schießen. Das würde sie zum Platzen bringen und Jack wäre frei._

_Das Problem war, er konnte nicht auf sie schießen, ohne Jack zu treffen. Er zögerte, ließ die Waffe ein wenig sinken. Er konnte doch nicht auf Jack schießen._

_Aber genau das war, was ihm Jacks Stimme in seinem Ohr einen Moment später befahl._

 

_„Dann schieß durch mich hindurch. Ianto! Jetzt!“_

 

_Und er schoss._

 

Mit einem Schaudern öffnete Ianto die Augen. Er starrte auf seine Hände, auf die verlaufenen Blutspuren auf seinem Hemd.

 

Er hatte auf Jack geschossen. Hatte ihn getötet.

 

Ianto schlang die Arme fest um sich selbst und presste das Gesicht wieder gegen das kühle Glas der Seitenscheibe.

 

 

###

 

 

Zurück im Hub machte er sich sofort daran, die Plastiksäcke aus dem Kofferraum des SUV zu räumen und in einen rollbaren Container zu werfen, denn er später nach unten bringen würde, wo sie eine Verbrennungsanlage für die Entsorgung solcher Dinge hatten. Owen half ihm grummelnd dabei, denn die flüssigkeitsgefüllten Säcke waren für eine Person alleine nicht zu gerade leicht zu befördern.

 

Gwen war gemeinsam mit Jack verschwunden. Jack hatte etwas von duschen gesagt und der Geier mochte wissen, was _Gwen_ so Wichtiges zu tun hatte. Aber hinter ihnen aufzuräumen war ja ohnehin Iantos _Vorrecht_.

 

Er schob den Container in einen Seitenkorridor, der von der Garage aus direkt in die tieferen Level des Hub führte, und als er zurückkam, war Owen nicht mehr da.

 

Ianto rieb sich müde übers Gesicht und durch die Haare, völlig unbekümmert davon, wie er aussehen mochte und lehnte sich einen Moment gegen den Wagen. Den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, studierte er müßig einen Ölfleck auf dem rohen Beton.

 

Er musste den Kofferraum neu bestücken; überprüfen, ob ihre Ausrüstung komplett war (Owen und Gwen neigten schon mal dazu, das eine oder andere irgendwo liegen zu lassen und sie wussten nie, in welche Hände das fallen konnte) und die feuchten Flecken, die ein leckender Sack hinterlassen hatte, entfernen bevor sie sich in der Innenverkleidung festsetzten. Solche Dinge konnten nicht warten, der SUV musste sofort wieder einsatzbereit sein. Dann musste er die Säcke verbrennen – und vorzugsweise auch seine Kleidung. Jack würde Kaffee wollen. Und Unterhaltung.

 

_Seit Jack von seinem was-auch-immer mit dem Doctor zurückgekommen war, schien er noch weniger zu schlafen als zuvor. Aber so genau konnte er das nicht sagen, denn Jack hatte noch keine einzige Nacht an seiner Seite verbracht. Egal ob in Jacks Bunker unter dem Hub oder ob sie in Iantos Wohnung waren, er wachte stets allein auf, die freie Seite des Bettes leer und kalt. Wäre nicht Jacks Geruch an den Laken gewesen und das Kopfkissen zerknittert, hätte er fast glauben müssen, er bilde sich Jacks Anwesenheit nur ein..._

Jacks… Unfähigkeit tot zu bleiben… hatte einiges in ein anderes Licht gerückt.

_Oh, da waren natürlich das Getuschel und Gewispere bei Torchwood Eins gewesen, dass der berüchtigte Captain Harkness nicht ganz oder überhaupt nicht menschlich war, und deshalb nicht zu altern schien. Und dass tatsächlich immer der gleiche Mann hinter dem Namen steckte, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen in den Berichten in den Archiven auftauchte und es sich nicht nur um einen Decknamen handelte._

_Aber Ianto sah manches plötzlich anders. Die Nächte, in denen Jack in den Hub zurückkam, Blut auf seiner Kleidung und dem Mantel, aber scheinbar ohne einen Kratzer. Nächte, in denen er Ianto auf eine Weise fragte, ob er bliebe, die es ihm unmöglich gemacht hätte, zu gehen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und den Morgen die darauf folgten und an denen Ianto in Jacks engem Bett aufwachte, manchmal ein wenig benommen, oft ein wenig wund, oft mit überanstrengten Muskeln, und immer mit dem Gefühl, dass er nie verstehen würde, was diesen Mann ticken ließ._

 

Er sah auf, als ein Paar vertrauter Schuhe in seinem Blickfeld erschienen. Langsam ließ er die Augen an Jack hoch wandern, sah dass der andere Mann sich umgezogen hatte und jetzt ein frisches T-Shirt trug, die Hosenträger lose um seine Hüften. Sein Haar, dunkel und feucht, sprach von einer Dusche. Die Haltung seiner Schultern und die in die Taschen geschobenen Hände von Entspannung.

 

Irgendwo in ihm flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme die Frage, ob Gwens auffällige Abwesenheit während er und Owen aufräumten, etwas damit zu tun hatte.

 

Ianto presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen, drängte den Ärger dorthin zurück, wo er alle seine Gefühle verwahrte. Er war nicht so dumm, zu denken, dass er einen Exklusivanspruch auf Jacks... _Zuwendungen_... hatte.  „Sir?“

 

„So, Mr. Jones. Wir sind alleine. Was schlägst du vor, wie wir den Rest des Abends verbringen?“

 

Er sah weg.

 

Jack legte den Kopf leicht schief, als keine Antwort kam und musterte ihn mit einem inzwischen nicht mehr neuen Anflug von Anspannung in den Augen - die sein Lächeln nun nicht erreichte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie sehr bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?“

 

Es war nicht _ganz_ die Frage, die Ianto erwartet hatte. Er schwieg und wartete darauf, dass Jack deutlicher wurde.

 

„Ich weiß, ich habe wieder einmal meinen Mantel ruiniert.“

 

Oh. _Das._ Ianto nickte. _Natürlich._ „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, Sir. Wenn das alles ist, ich würde gerne mit meiner Arbeit weitermachen.“ Er stieß sich vom SUV ab, wollte an Jack vorbei und zu dem Metallschrank an der Wand gehen, in dem er unter anderem die Reinigungsutensilien verwahrte, die er für die Innenverkleidung brauchen würde.

 

„Nein. Das ist nicht alles.“

 

Jacks Finger schlossen sich um seinen Unterarm, hielten ihn zurück und Ianto stoppte, wandte sich ihm halb zu.

 

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, löste sich so aus Jacks Griff, ohne dass es danach aussah, als meide er seine Berührung. Und spürte das unangenehme Zerren von Stoff, als die Bewegung das inzwischen an seiner Haut festgeklebte Material seines Hemdes löste und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ebenfalls eine Dusche dringend nötig hatte. „Ich habe wirklich noch sehr viel zu tun.“

 

Jacks Hand hing einen Moment in der Luft, dann ließ er sie an seine Seite zurücksinken, schob sie zurück in die Tasche seiner Hose. „Ich bin sicher, das kann bis morgen warten.“ Er warf einen Blick in den Kofferraum. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf dem Rücksitz noch ein paar Flecken hinterlassen, damit sich die Reinigung lohnt?“

 

„Konntest du das nicht auch gleich in der Dusche erledigen?“ Die Worte waren über seine Lippen, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. „Jack...“ Ianto presste einen Moment die Finger gegen den Nasenrücken. „Ich versuche dir nicht zu sagen, wie du Torchwood zu führen hast; also bitte sage mir nicht, wie ich meine Arbeit zu erledigen habe. Oder wann. Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind.“

 

„Okay?“ Jack hob beide Hände. „Okay. Ich wollte nur…“ Er brach ab. „Wenn du mit deiner Arbeit fertig bist, kannst du nach Hause gehen. Oder hier bleiben, ganz wie du willst. Ich werde den Hub auf Remote-Überwachung setzen und bin über Handy zu erreichen, sollte etwas sein.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Warte nicht auf mich.“

 

Ianto machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt vorwärts, wie um ihm zu folgen, bevor er sich selbst stoppte. „Du bleibst nicht hier?“

 

„Nein.“ Jack blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zurück. „Ich will dich wirklich nicht länger von deiner Arbeit abhalten.“

 

Er hatte die Garage verlassen, bevor Ianto eine Antwort darauf geben konnte.

 

 

###

 

 

Es war sehr spät – oder sehr früh, je nachdem wie man es betrachten wollte – als Ianto in seine Wohnung trat.

 

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, im Hub zu bleiben, dort zu duschen und den Ersatzanzug aus seinem Spind zu tragen. Ein paar Stunden auf der Couch zu schlafen, bevor die anderen auftauchten und die erste Runde Kaffee fällig wurde. Oder in Jacks Bett… er hatte während seiner Abwesenheit mehr als eine Nacht da verbracht, bis sein eigener Geruch Jacks in den Kissen und Laken überdeckte und er dort nicht mehr Schlaf fand, als in seinem eigenen Bett. Aber es fühlte sich falsch an, jetzt da der andere Mann wieder da war. Er konnte Jack nicht vorwerfen, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln und sich dann wie ein liebeskranker Teenager benehmen…

 

Die Erschöpfung, die er spürte, machte ihn gleichgültig gegenüber seiner – ohnehin ruinierten – Kleidung. Er kickte seine Schuhe im Flur von den Füßen, ließ Hose, Jackett, Weste, Hemd und Krawatte wie eine Brotkrumenspur auf dem Boden auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er immerhin Socken und Unterwäsche ordentlich in den Wäschekorb stopfte, bevor er unter die Dusche ging.

 

Er stand eine Weile bewegungslos unter dem Strahl, die Stirn gegen die Fliesen gelehnt und ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich herunter prasseln. Versuchte an nichts zu denken und vor allem nicht an Jack. Nicht daran, wo er jetzt war und was er machte. Und ganz sicher nicht daran, was _er_ getan hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich dann auf dem Boden der Duschwanne wiederfinden würde - und dort bleiben, bis er sich auflöste und ihn das Wasser in den Abfluss spülte.

 

Als das Wasser kalt zu werden begann, raffte er sich so weit auf, sich die Haare zu waschen. Fast wie ein Schlafwandler trocknete er sich nachlässig ab und ging, das Licht hinter sich ausmachend, direkt ins Bett. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, presste das Gesicht ins Kissen und ließ sich vom Dunkel hinter seinen Augenlidern davontragen.

 

 

###

 

 

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, konnte Ianto nicht sagen, als er aufwachte, weil ihm kalt war. Über seine Beine war eine Decke gebreitet, die sich normalerweise nicht in seinem Bett befand, sondern auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Er schien sie im Schlaf von sich gestoßen zu haben, denn sie wand sich nur noch um seine Knie. Sein Haar war trocken, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und einen Arm unter den Kopf schob.

 

Vielleicht hätte er überrascht sein sollen, als er die Augen öffnete und Jack an der Wand neben der Tür, die nach draußen in den Flur führte, lehnen sah. Die Blenden vor dem Fenster waren geschlossen, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er sie am Morgen geöffnet oder ob Jack sie geschlossen hatte. Er musste die Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt haben.

 

Die Lampe im Flur brannte und es fiel genug Licht ins Schlafzimmer, dass er sehen konnte, dass Jack seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt, schien er in Gedanken verloren zu sein. Er reagierte nicht, als Ianto – plötzlich unsicher – die Decke bis ans Kinn hochzog.

 

„Weißt du, angesichts meines Alters bist du ein Kind.“

 

Er sollte irgendetwas fühlen… denken… aber da war nur eine innere Taubheit, wie er sie seit Lisas Tod nicht mehr empfunden hatte. „Du solltest diesen Gedanken vielleicht nicht weiter verfolgen, wenn du je wieder mit mir schlafen willst.“

 

Jack lachte leise und freudlos. „Niemand auf diesem Planeten ist alt genug für mich, Ianto.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du so reagiert hast, weil ich wieder einmal den Mantel ruiniert habe, richtig.“

 

„Ich habe dich getötet. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen.“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass er fast für einen Augenblick selbst daran zweifelte, ob er die Worte wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte oder sie nur gedacht.

 

Aber dann trat Jack von der Wand weg und Ianto schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie der andere Mann ging. Doch statt das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür zu hören, spürte er, wie sich die Matratze leicht senkte, als Jack neben ihm auf der freien Hälfte des Bettes Platz nahm. 

 

„Ich bin hier. Jetzt. Ist das nicht genug?“

 

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, rollte sich blindlings auf die Seite, zu Jack, presste seine Wange gegen Jacks Bein. Er spürte seine Wärme. Atmete seinen berauschenden Geruch tief ein.

 

„Es ist okay“, sagte Jack über ihm, und seine Finger glitten durch Iantos Haar.

 

Es war nicht okay. Sie waren nicht okay. Aber bald, in ein paar Stunden vielleicht, würde Ianto aufstehen, duschen (und vielleicht würde es dieses Mal Jack sein, der ihn gegen die Fliesen presste, bis das Wasser kalt wurde), sich anziehen und wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Die Welt retten und aufräumen und Kaffee kochen. Er würde die Erinnerungen dort begraben, wo er auch all die anderen begraben hatte und hoffen, dass er vielleicht dieses Mal vergessen konnte.

 

Es war nicht okay. Aber es war genug, hier und jetzt.

 

Ende

 

 

                       


End file.
